Tick
by Silvandar
Summary: set in the memory wipe section **short one shot** YAOI


_Tick_

Another stolen glance. He has been doing that a lot today. Looking sideways at me, always watching. Annoying squeaking blonde in the corner, she thrusts her pathetic excuse for a chest at me and I ignore it. He watches me, and I watch him. And the feeling gets stronger - I wonder what his hair feels like, what his breath tastes like. What his eyes look like up close. I have been chained to him for too long...

_Tick_

Finally, some peace. We work in silence, I pretend I am reading the PC screen. He drinks coffee. He sleeps maybe an hour a night, often less. I know things about him now. I know that he twitches violently if he doesn't get a regular intake of sugar, and I know that he sleeps with his thumb tucked between his lips. I know that he hums while he brushes his teeth. I know that he knows things about me, things that even I don't really know. I know he watches me.

I want to know what he sounds like when he comes.

_Tick_

Father comes in, drops of papers, speaks to him, nods at me. He squeezes my shoulder, as if to say "this will be over soon. I promise..." It won't be over until we catch Kira. Not until then will this cold, hard, powerful link between us be broken. Do I really want that?

_Tick_

It's getting late, and he doesn't show any sign of wanting to sleep. Another night with the dark mask over my eyes and the gentle tug on the chain as he turns the page he is reading. Smell of stale coffee in the morning. I can barely hide my feelings, not daring to give him anything. He is always watching me. What does he think, that he will see Kira looking back at him? Does he have any idea what I think when I see him watching?

_Tick_

The brief moment comes, as it does every night. The chain comes off, and we undress with our backs to each other. I wear PJ's for the first time in years. I used to sleep in boxers, now I (sometimes) share my bed with this silent, watchful man, and I have to pretend to want my skin covered. I tense as he grips my wrist, sliding the cuff back on and locking it. I feel his fingers on me, memories of pressure.

_Tick_

He isn't sleeping, and now I can't sleep. I haven't felt the chain move in a while, that must be it. I usually fall asleep to the gentle sound and the rhythm of his page turning. He reads each page in exactly 15 seconds. I raise the mask and find I am in grey darkness. Is he sleeping? No. He is sitting, arms round his knees, on the chair by the bed we share, and he is _still_ watching me!

_Tick_

I stare back at him, angry now. Watching me all day is one thing, staring at me at night is just plain creepy.

"What are you looking for, Ryuuzaki? Are you thinking that if you take your eyes off me I will suddenly disappear?"

"No, Light-kun. I am waiting."

Damn him! His voice is always like that - soft, smooth, haunting. And as always, he makes no sense.

"Waiting for what?" That came out angrier than I had expected.

"For you to ask me."

_Tick_

"A...ask you what?"

_Tick_

_Tick_

Hot breath on my skin. Lips on my throat, cool fingers exploring me. Pressure on my body as he pushes me down onto the bed. Dark eyes gleaming, pale skin almost glowing in the faint twilight.

I sink my fingers into thick, black hair, tasting sweetness on his tongue. He makes tiny sounds as I rub eager fingers along his thigh, as I swap our positions and push him down. I make my own sounds, greedy and lusting, and bite pale skin to make him twitch.

_Tick_

Tension and tightness locked around my cock. Aching erection pounding into heat and wet. He is moaning under my hands, whispering my name, pushing back against me as I fuck him, he is loving every second of it. Chain wrapped around skinny wrists, anchoring him to the bed. My breathing is harsh, I am coming into him, spilling my own heat deep inside him and groaning as the spasm rips through me.

_Tick_

I listen to him as he comes for me, my mouth working him, driving him over the edge. The noises he makes are delicious, they taste almost as good as his fluids. I swallow him, licking my lips and teasing his mouth with his own flavour. He sinks long fingernails into my back.

_Tick_

He rides me. I am chained to the bed, flat on my back, and he is riding me, using my pulsing, throbbing cock to bring himself off. He is pushing his sweet spot down onto my head with every thrust, and gripping his own erection, driving himself into a frenzy of pleasure. Watching him is undoing me, I loose all control the orgasm hits me, I groan and soak him again. My body aches and writhes under him as I feel his come on my face and chest.

_Tick_

Sleep takes me. My fingers in his hair, his head on my shoulder, his hand cupping my balls. It feels good there. I trust him not to pinch or hurt. I trust him... when did I start trusting him?

_Tick_

_Tick_

How long can we share this?

_Tick_


End file.
